No More Damsel In Distress
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic has told Amy off that he is sick and tired of saving her too many times. This hurt Amy, but then decides to become a new person. She had enough of being the damsel in distress. Short SonAmy story.


**No More Damsel In Distress **

Sonic is sick and tired of rescuing Amy from Eggman, rapists, or danger. He had enough of this.

"THAT'S IT! Amy, I'm never going to rescue you again! I'll just leave you there, like I want you dead!" Sonic yells at her in anger. Everyone was shocked. How could he say that? Amy was in tears, she then slaps him.

"YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME? I THOUGHT YOU'RE THE HERO! I HATE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Amy screams in rage, she then runs away.

Sonic's friends gave him a beat up, for only a minute. Sonic was bruised up.

"You jerk! Why would you say that to her?" Cream screamed in anger.

"Some hero you are! You're more of a bad guy!" Silver screamed at him.

"You're so stupid Faker! Rose is not faster than you to save her life! It's not her fault she gets captured all the time!" Shadow said.

"We're not friends anymore, Sonic! You hurt Amy's feelings! And now you just said you want her dead?" Tails screamed with sad tears.

Sonic was speechless, how could his best pal say that he's not friends with him anymore?

"I can't believe you are such a heartless hero! Think about what you done, blue boy!" Rouge said.

They all left him alone; Sonic felt guilty for what he has done.

"Oh, well. Amy will come chasing me again" Sonic shrugs off and sped away.

_**Three Days Later**_

Sonic was looking everywhere for Amy; she has not shown up to chase Sonic. Just then, he spots a pink figure beating up a green figure. The green figure was beaten up, and injured really badly.

"Don't ever call me babe, you disgusting perv!" a pink hedgehog said coldly. It was Amy.

Amy had a new look; she has black tribal tattoos on her arms. She wears a black tank-top, blue jeans, and red sneakers. She no longer wears her headband, gloves, or gold ring bracelets.

"Amy? Is that you?" Sonic was speechless. Amy glares at him coldly.

"Hmph!" Amy turns away from him and walks away. Sonic runs up to her.

"Ames! Wait!"

"What. Is. It. Hedgehog!" Amy grits her fangs. She glared at him.

"Um,…..why are you not chasing me anymore?" Sonic asked stupidly. Amy rolls her eyes.

"Hmph! I don't want to answer" Amy said darkly with a bad attitude.

"Okay….uh, I like your tattoos. Are those tattoos real?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, they're real, doofus. I got them yesterday. Pretty painful, but I got used to it" Amy said.

"Hi there babe" Scourge said in a flirty tone. Sonic got in front of Amy.

"Stay away from her, Scourge!" Sonic snarled at him.

"Get out of my, Sonic!" Amy yelled at him.

"Bu-but-"

"Shut up! You said you don't like saving me! You want me dead! I don't need your savings anymore!" Amy hissed angrily. She shoved him aside.

"And right now, I am not going to be the damsel in distress again! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Amy was turning dark; just like Dark Sonic.

"Ah, hell no!" Scourge was getting scared at this. Dark Amy chuckled evilly. Black smoke and pink aura surrounds her body.

"W-W-What a-a-are y-you?" Scourge stammers in fear. Backing away from the dark pink hedgehog.

"Hehehe, your worst nightmare" Amy said evilly.

As we look away; all we can hear is punching, kicking, and banging going on. One minute later, it stops. Sonic saw the whole thing. How can Amy turn Dark just like Sonic? Amy then turns back to normal, leaving the beaten up Scourge on the ground.

"Hmph!" Amy huffs.

"Amy! Wait a minute!" Sonic got in front of her.

"What do you bloody hell want, idiot?" Amy hissed coldly.

"What happened to the Amy Rose that is sweet, nice, and cute?" Sonic asked.

"Do you remember what you said to me three days ago?"

"I…I…"

"You said_ 'Amy, I'm never going to rescue you again! I'll just leave you there, like I want you dead,'_ that's what you said to me. Well, the Amy Rose is dead, this is the new me" Amy snarled angrily.

"Amy…I….I didn't mean to say that to you. I was just in a bad mood. I don't know what came over me" Sonic said in regret.

"Well, it's your fault now. I got tattoos, and new clothes. Are you happy that I'm not the Amy Rose girl that chases you all the time?" Amy growls at him.  
>"Amy, please. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I can feel the pain and regret all over me now" Sonic begs. Amy saw this in his eyes. He was serious.<p>

"Fine, I forgive you. But one more thing"

"What's that?"

"If you ever say those hurtful words to me, I'm never talking to you again. Got it?" Amy said coldly. Sonic gulps nervously.

"Okay, I won't ever do that again" Sonic said as he hugs her tightly.

"All right! You're hugging me too tight!" Amy giggles; he released her from the hug.

"Sorry. Ames, I kind of like your tattoos. It make you look tough and strong. For a girl" Sonic winks at her.

"Really? But it's going to stay like that forever" Amy said sadly.

"I like it on you. What do ya say I take you on a date?" Sonic grins.

"On a date? With you?" Amy was speechless.

"Of course, and also I love you with all my heart, Ames" Sonic said sweetly.

"Oh, I love you too, Sonikku!" Amy said in tears happily.

Sonic and Amy kissed each other on the lips.

The End.


End file.
